Need
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Sometime Emily just needs. Second part rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM CRIMINAL MINDS. **

**A/N: I know that there are on going stories that I need to get working on but I keep getting these little ideas popping into my head and I just have to write them down before I can continue on with anything else. I don't know if this should be rated higher or not. If it should be just tell me and I will change the rating to M. **

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss unlocked her apartment door and dumped her duffel bag onto the floor. She didn't go into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water or listen to the messages on her answering machine like she usually did when she returned home for a case. Instead, she headed straight for the bathroom stripping away her clothes as she went. She turned the shower on and waited until the water was scolding hot before stepping under the hot spray. Picking up the bar of white soap she began aggressively scrubbing every part of her body trying to get rid of the smell of him, the feel of him, and the taste of him.

"_Where are those two women?" Rossi asked again, his voice more impatient this time._

_Darren Lewis looked Rossi right in the eye and laughed. "I'm not telling you anything." He said in his thick southern drawl._

"_Why is that Darren?"_

"_I don't want to talk to you."_

"_Who do you want to talk to?"_

_Darren leaned forward and with a shit eating grin plastered across his unshaven chiseled face. "I seem to recall seeing a real pretty dark haired gal when I was brought into the station."_

_Rossi thought for a moment. He remembered when the two officers were leading Darren into the interrogation room. He had been staring at Prentiss the entire time. It did make sense; Prentiss had all of the characteristics of every victim that he chose. She was tall, pretty, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a slender yet womanly figure._

"_Agent Prentiss? What can you say to her that you can't say to me?"_

"_I think I'll just feel more comfortable with her around."_

"_So I'm not your type? That really breaks my heart Darren."_

_Darren leaned back and looked up to the ceiling. Those women's whereabouts needed to be known and Prentiss was most likely the only one who would be able to get the information out of him. He got out of his chair and left the interrogation room. _

"_Did you get anything from him?" Morgan asked when he saw Rossi come back into the bull pen of the police station._

"_Where's Prentiss?" He asked._

"_She just went to…." Reid began to say but was cut off when Emily came over to one of the desks with a file full of crime scene photos._

"_I'm right here sir."_

"_It seems that Mr. Lewis won't be talking to anyone unless it's you." Rossi told her._

"_He actually requested to talk to me." She asked a bit surprised._

"_You're just his type." Rossi said._

_Emily nodded her head knowing she had to do it. As she walked past Hotch he lightly touched her arm stopping her. "Are you sure about this?"_

"_Hotch we need to know where those two women are and if they're alive. If he's already killed them then their families at least deserve some closure."_

_Hotch looked into her eyes and let her go. When Emily entered the interrogation room she was greeted with a low appreciative whisper. She ignored it and sat down across from Darren wanting to get the information she needed and then get the hell out of there._

"_You're just what I ordered." He said in a smarmy tone of voice._

"_I heard that you asked to talk to me so talk."_

"_Ha-ha I love a woman who likes to get right down to business."_

"_Where are those two women you abducted, Darren?" She asked coldly._

_He stared at her for a long moment looking her body up and down. "Too bad I never got my hands on you. We would have had some real fun."_

_Prentiss swallowed her disgust and tried to remain calm and cool. "Darren you need to tell me where they are."_

_After Prentiss said that everything that happened after that seemed to happen in slow motion and it felt completely surreal. She heard the distinct sound of his handcuffs breaking off of the table they were attached to and out of instinct she got up and jumped back when he flipped over the table. Before she had a chance to make a move he had her pinned up against the wall and his face was only inches away from hers. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. _

"_Those two gals were no fun. I killed em' both after a couple hours of play time. Their bodies are buried out in the woods behind my house." He reached his cuffed hands up and ran his fingers across her lips and then kissed her violently._

_She squeezed her eyes shut and felt a few armed officers ripping him away from her and dragging him away. The rest of the BAU team rushed in to see if she was okay._

"_He murdered them and buried their bodies in the woods behind his house." She told them straight forward._

"_Emily are you okay?" JJ asked._

_She didn't say a word as she walked past them. She didn't say a word on the plane ride home._

Turning off the water Emily stepped out of her shower and wrapped a crisp, clean white towel around her body. If she had stayed in the shower any longer she would have scrubbed her skin off. She left the bathroom and noted that her clothed were neatly folded and on her bureau. She looked over to the doorway and Hotch was standing there watching her. She had given him a key to her apartment a little over a month ago.

"I always used to take a hot shower after every case too. I tried my best to wash away all of the filth and repulsion I felt but little pieces of it always stick to you and no matter how hard you scrub you can't get rid of them." He was silent for a moment before he continued. "The police found the two bodies of the missing women. Without you we might have never known what happened to them and Darren Lewis will most likely be getting the death sentence."

"I can still feel his hands and eyes on me." She said.

Hotch slowly walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers and silently comforted her. Emily threaded her fingers through his soft dark hair and placed soft kisses on his eyebrows, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. Hotch undid her towel and let it fall to the floor and guided her fingers as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his broad shoulders. Emily willingly let him take over as he pressed himself firmly against her and guided her over towards the bed. Right now she needed this connection, she needed to feel safe, she needed to feel warm, she needed to feel warm, and most of all she needed him.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I decided to try and write a mature story so I wrote a second part of this story. I ended the first part with a naked Emily pressed against Hotch in a hug so I thought this would only be fair for my readers. I'm not the best at writing sex scenes so please review and tell me what I can do to make it better or tell me how much it sucked, LOL. Thanks and enjoy.**

The feel of his hard on pressing tightly against her bare thigh sent shivers up and down Emily's spine. She let out a low moan and pressed her lips against his in a hungry kiss. He drank in every breath of her. Aaron Hotchner needed her just as much as she needed him at that moment. His large and skilled hands slid up and down her sides and his thumbs brushed over her tightening nipples. In an effort to torture him as much as he was torturing her she moved her hand down from his chest to the growing bulge in his pants and began rubbing in a slow agonizing motion. Hotch choked on a loud groan and decided that he was done playing games. In one swift movement his dress shirt hit the floor and Emily's back was suddenly against the firm mattress.

"Hotch" She whispered in desperation against his lips. "I need you now."

She tugged at his pants and he helped her slide them off kicking them away to join his shirt on the floor. His sculpted lean body fell across hers and he began tracing small wet kisses down her throat. She pulled his body closer to hers needing to feel his skin on hers.

"Emily." He whispered into her ear.

She scratched her nails down his back and hooked her leg over his waist telling him that she was ready for him. Hotch looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes as he entered her. She let out a small gasp which he swallowed in a long kiss. Emily needed to feel him start moving inside her so she wriggled underneath him.

Hotch let a little smile play across his lips and broke away from the kiss. "Patience." He told her.

She let out a frustrated sigh and leaned her face up to catch his lips in an angry kiss. She bit at them and sucked until Hotch started moving. At first he started off painfully slow and Emily though she was going to lose her mind. She reached down between them and touched herself. Hotch buried his face into her shoulder and started pumping faster. He drove into her again and again at a maddening pace knowing that he would soon lose himself also.

"Aaron!" She yelled out.

Hotch lost it when she yelled his name and he came hard inside of her. They both were gasping for air and trying to slow their heartbeats back down to a normal level. Hotch pulled out of her and rolled onto his side panting. Emily snuggled against his side and Hotch wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He finally felt whole. He needed her and she needed him.

**THE END**


End file.
